pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Fletcher Ingram
A weird shaped, hotheaded Corsola, who's seen his share of fighting and is back for more. BASIC INFO Name: '''Fletcher Ingram '''Species/Form: '''Corsola '''Type: Rock/Water Ability: Regenerator Hold Item: None Gender: Male Age: '''21 '''Physical description: Far from the most normal looking thing, Fletcher towers at 6'8" high. This is partly owing to genetics, but it's mostly due to the fact that he seems to have an extra bit of body stuck on there. From the waist up, he's a pretty standard 'morph. Broad shouldered and a bit buff on top of it. Also pink. Very pink. He's got a firm face which usually bears a stern expression. Below the waist is where things get unusual. He looks like he's sitting on top of a giant corsola. Broad and bulky, pink on top with white on the bottom, coral horns. The only real difference between his lower body and a feral (size notwithstanding) is that he seems to have gotten knees out of the bargain. Clothing proves to be an issue for Fletcher. The horns coming out of his lower body and his back require custom tailoring, on top of not being able to wear pants in the conventional sense. His preferred clothing is at least presentable, going for polo shirts on top, and usually he even manages to avoid blinding people by combining his pink body with obnoxious colors. His lower body is a little harder to fit, and it looks like he's taken to wearing what looks like horse's silks. The kind one might find adorning a jouster's horse at a renaissance fair. It leaves a lot to the imagination, at least; the bottom ends of his peg-like legs being all that one can see easily. Personality:'' Perhaps the most noticeable character trait of Fletcher's is that he is more than just a little bit of a hothead. He'll get mad at a great many things, including but not limited to: people attempting to ride him, people mocking him, doors that are too small for him, clothes shopping, public transit, crowds, elevators, and snow. People teasing him about his current rant will only end up making things worse, too. Strangely, though, he seems to be capable of totally unrelated thoughts at the same time, and even isolating them from his rants. Outside of his angry fits, Fletcher could come across as stoic or unfeeling. Really, though, he's just been trained by his parents into holding in emotions where possible. Which is another contributing factor to his frequent outbursts. Even on his own he does try to keep his cards close to his chest, but occasionally he'll have some outburst or another when he (thinks he) is alone. In recent years, his anger has gotten him into more and more trouble. But he's always owned up to his mistakes, and as his problems have grown, so too has his sense of responsibility. He signed up for this college in particular in order to give him a socially acceptable outlet for his frustrations. It has been helping to an extent, and his anger has definitely waned significantly. For the same reason, he seems to have taken up bonsai trimming in his dorm room, as an attempt to keep his temper under control. He also seems to have a mild case of OCD, keeping things in good order. Or maybe it's just his upbringing. '''History:' ''Be seen, not heard. Speak only when spoken to. These mantra appears several times in Fletcher's past. His father was a key figure in his life. His father was not nice. Fletcher had issues with his father. He was (and is) an absurdly strict man, keeping the entire household ordered and tidy, but through means that usually involved inspections and punishments. Fletcher and his brother were the main focus of his aggression, but their mother tended to suffer for a while as well. That is, whenever he was home, anyway; Mr. Ingram is a navy brat, after all, and it keeps him away a lot. By contrast, his mother and brother were rather sedate and quiet. His mother was an incredibly supportive woman, and got Fletcher into gardening, and would be a lot more comforting than most other people after one of his father's outbursts. Meanwhile, his brother, though not a competitive sort, would act as a sparring partner with Fletcher. And as a brother, they did spend a lot of non-fighting time together, too. Fletcher's school life was wild at best. His angry, rambunctious nature, only got him into trouble with teachers and principals. He wasn't really a bully, but he was easy to rile up, and got drawn into a good number of brawls. Which, while for most colleges, this might kind of stir up issues, the Poke Combat College seems to consider it a boon (provided he can prove himself able to keep from going nuts any more). '''Grade level:' Junior Major/Minor: '''Mechanical Engineering/Minor in Professional Battling '''Team: '''Sharknado '''Role: Mobile cover, variable range Moves: STARTER -Frustration -Spike Cannon -Rock Blast -Recover FRESHMAN -Refresh -Explosion -Ice Beam -Earthquake SOPHOMORE -Light Screen -Protect -Stone Edge -Aqua Ring Strategy: Being made of stone and coral has its advantages. The size conferred from an extra bit of body doesn't hurt, either. Because of this, he is easily able to take hits that most can't handle as well. This also means he is ungodly slow in a fight. Given his role as living cover, this isn't a horrible thing, but it does mean he can't get in people's faces as much as he'd like. On his own in a battle, he will work much like a small ship, tacking back and forth to make sure he has the most access to his fire power as he moves in for closer range attacks. His sturdiness tends to help him handle this job a little easier. Sometimes he can't get in close. Fortunately, he has enough firepower at a distance to handle the job as well. In a team fight, he acts as cover for the rest of the team, giving more than enough room for one regular sized person to hide behind comfortably. While covering, he will pretty constantly be firing shots off. In the same manner, he will cover his team's approach, letting them take the head on fighting long enough for himself to join the fray. Strengths: BATTLE: The large body that Fletcher bears makes him more than just a little bit sturdy. He can manage to take a lot of abuse before finally tapping out. And he's obviously got more than enough moves to balance long range and melee attacking. SOCIAL: Fletcher is at least earnest enough to admit when he's wrong or when he's wronged someone. And, provided he doesn't feel he was justified, he'll try his hardest to make things right. ACADEMIC: Fletcher seems to have an aptitude for machinery, and a hell of an attention for details. He's pretty decent with his hands, too. Weaknesses: BATTLE: Because Fletcher's usual methods of attack are kept in a slow flux, he doesn't adapt to immediate change as well as someone used to flipping strategies like a switch. And his training has a strangely confused feel to it, leaving him decent at a lot of things, but only really good at being something behind which to hide. Everything else is middling at best. SOCIAL: Anger issues have always plagued Fletcher. Prone to outbursts for reasons which might be considered minor annoyances to some, he's easily off-putting to a lot of people, especially people who don't know him well. And on that point, he's pretty slow to start trusting people, too. The difficulty is getting the proverbial foot in the door. ACADEMIC: Fletcher isn't particularly bad at any one subject. For the majority of them, though, he is rather slow to learn and takes a lot more work to get decent at. And half the time, because of his training schedule, he is tempted into taking half-measures. Current Classes: -Structural Mechanics -Calculus II -Combat Applications -Physics II -Ranged Attacking III: Can't Touch This